1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to wireless communications and, more particularly, to dynamic spectrum allocation (DSA) in a communication network.
2. Background of the Invention
With the continued proliferation of wireless communications and the increasing demand for wireless broadband access, the availability of frequency spectrums over which to communicate has become scarce. Accordingly, the National Telecommunications and Information Administration (NTIA) and the Federal Communications Commission (FCC) have been investigating opening up certain frequency bands to expand commercial use in these frequency spectrums. Moreover, both the NTIA and FCC also are inquiring into new technologies that may be implemented to increase the efficiency of frequency spectrum utilization.
One relatively new technology for increasing the utilization of communication frequency spectrums is cognitive radio. Cognitive radio is a paradigm for wireless communication in which either a network or a wireless network node changes its transmission or reception parameters to communicate efficiently while avoiding interference with other licensed and/or unlicensed users. This alteration of parameters may be based on the active monitoring of several factors in the radio environment, such as frequency spectrum usage, user behavior and network state.
With the advantages of cognitive radio in mind, the NTIA is considering provisions to allow the use of cognitive radio opportunistically on a secondary access basis for the 410 MHz to 420 MHz frequency spectrum. Similarly, the FCC is considering provisions to allow the use of cognitive radio opportunistically on a secondary access basis for the 470 MHz to 698 MHz frequency spectrum. When using a frequency spectrum opportunistically on a secondary access basis, the designated frequency spectrum must only be used when there is an opportunity to use the frequency spectrum without interfering with communications of incumbent users, especially primary or licensed users.